pro traz dos bastidores
by kagome universe
Summary: inicio do ano tudo pode acontecer oq aconteceria se um grupo de garotos hentais resolvesse fazer uma aposta?o resumo ta pesimo leiam a fic por favor Inu,Kag Mi,San Sesshy,Rin Kou,Aya


Oiiiee (ñ vcs ñ se livraram de mim)eu descibri um problema na minha fic e deletei ela e refiz bem o cap um ta diferente eo dois tbm pq eu melhorei (eu acho)e muito obrigada algum ser por ter dado a dica agora eu vou ter atenção redrobada com a fic e ñ precisa revisar a fic ñ ta mas qualquer coisa eu falo e vlw(+ uma vez)tmizinha agora todo mundo pode deixar review pra essa baka aqui

Como vcs já sabem infelizmente inuyasha ñ me pertence mas Rumiko q me aquarde (risada maléfica)

As legendinhas básicas

-fala dos personagens

"_pensamentos dos infelizes ops quer dizer personagens"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes inúteis)**

mudança de ambiente

pasagem de tempo

susurros agora sem palhaçada vamos a fic

**1 cap :A aposta**

Já avia amanhecido na movimentada cidade de Tóquio e vários jovens se incaminhavam pra grande escola Makoto Rimura**(ñ me perguntem de onde tirei este nome)** era o primeiro dia de aula e por conta do frio q fazia naquela manhã desanimava ainda mais os estudantes,um grupo de garotos já estava no pátio do colégio como ia demorar pro sinal tocar eles estavão conversando

Mi-já viram quanta gata tem esse ano?

Mirok era um humano cabelos pretos pequenos mas presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo olhos azuis marinhos era muito atraente**(em outras palavras ele era pegavel)** era um dos mais populares e galinhas garotos da escola

Kou-tem muita mesmo agora q eu percebi mas ainda e o primeiro dia vai ver algumas faltaram entao deve ter mais

Kouga era um youkai lobo tinha cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis claros era realmente muito lindo

Bank-to vendo q nesse ano vou trepar muito hahahaha

Bankotsu tbm era humano tinha cabelos pretos compridos olhos azuis tbm muito gostoso quer dizer atraente

Inu-tomara q nesse ano tenha mais garota bem equipada pq ano passado a maioria era "sem sal"

Inuyasha era um hanyou de cabelos prateados ate a cintura olhos cor de âmbar e orelhinhas **(muiiiito kawaiis)**de cachorro no topo da cabeça era simplismente muito gostoso quer dizer atraente ahhhh dane-se era gostoso mesmo

Mi-a koe kra para de neorose tipo tinha varias gostosinhas mas vc num pego

Kou-e algo me diz q o kra de cachorro ainda e virgem uahuhauhauhauhua

Mi-e mesmo uhauhauhuhuaha

Inu-e oq? Ora seus idiotas

Mi-tanto faz esse ano quero bater a meta do ano passado de 40 gatas num ano só

Kou-prostituta ñ vale Mirok

Mi-q prostituta oq eu pegei do colégio mesmo

Kou-eu consequi muito pouco já q num tava muito afim

Mi-quantas?

Kou-37

Mi-só?uahuahuhauahuahauhuhauhauhauahauhauahuahu eu ate me envergonho de esta perto de vcs como podem q q isso

Inu-ahhhhh cala essa boca Mirok!

Mi-e vc quantas?

Inu-oras foram muito poucas só 39

Mi-ata

Bank-sabe gente q tal agente faze uma aposta?

Kou-qual?

Bank-tipo eu escolho uma gata pra cada um de vcs

Mi-me interesei continue

Bank-ai vcs tem q tranzar com elas e fazelas se apaixonarem por vcs

Kou-ta brincando né?a coisa mais fácil pros nois e tranzar com uma garota

Bank-mas tem um porem

Mi-qual?

Bank-vcs ñ podem se apegar a elas entendem sem nada de sentimento só fingimento ñ podem se apaixonar por elas e depois e claro chutão elas pra escanteio ñ precisão ficar com elas mais ,mas tem q tranzar com elas e de verdade sem enganamento

Kou-e oq vc aposta?

Bank-se vcs ñ consequirem me pagam cada um de vcs 1.600 mas se vcs consequirem EU pago pra CADA um de vcs 1.600,vcs tem ate o baile de outono

Mi-entao se agente se apaixonar agente perde a aposta?

Inu-foi oq ele acabou de dizer seu otário

Bank-entao vcs topam?

Inu-_"se eu ñ aceitar eles vão saber q eu sou virgem e a minha reputação vai buraco abaixo,mas se eu aceitar vou acabar com o pouco de juízo q ainda existe em mim"_

Mi-_"bem boa a proposta e só eu fazer oq sei melhor e pronto!ganhei vai ser bem fácil"_

Kou-_"por mais q eu odeie fazer alquem de troxa eu vou fazer afinal ñ deve ser tao difícil"_

Bank-entao oq me dizem?

Inu/Kou/Mi-topamos!

Bank-otimo agora eu vou encontrar as suas vitimas,primeiro o Mirok deixa eu ver

Ele olhou e deu uma ótima vasculhada pelo pátio ate q achou alquem perfeito

Bank-ela!

Falou apontando pra garota de cabelos castanhos ate a cintura

Mi-deixa ver peituda um bundao num da pa vê direito as coxas mas olhando bem são de ótima qualidade bem pra mim ta ótimo!

Bank-perfeito bem agora vc Inuyasha!

Deu uma olhada e viu uma garota desajeitada correndo em direção da outra q ele tinha falado pro Mirok

Bank-_"e ela q eu tava preucurando há Inuyasha vc ta perdido!"_ela!

Disse apontando pra garota de cabelos pretos azulados ate a metade das costas

Inu-ela?

Bank-sim ela!

Inu-ñ tem outra ñ?

Bank-e quem EU escolher

Inu-mas a do Mirok vc escolheu melhor olha ela deve ser mó cdf

Bank-e o q q tem?eu escolhi e a do Mirok tbm e cdf e nem por isso ele ta reclamando

Inu-feh!

Bank-agora o Kouga!

Olhou rápido pro mesmo lugar q estavao as garotas q ele escolhera pro Mirok e pro Inuyasha e viu uma garota perfeita

Bank-ela!

Disse apontando pra uma youkai lobo ruiva

Kou-perfeito!

Bank-entao ta!a aposta começa aqui espero q vcs se preparem pois eu conheço cada um desse colégio e ñ e diferente com as suas vitimas e ñ vou fornecer informações agora vcs se virem

Inu-ñ preciso das suas informações tenho fontes melhores

Kou-e eu ñ preciso de fontes de informações oq tiver q saber eu já sei ou saberei

Mi-e eu ñ preciso de informações só o meu charme basta

Oiiiiiiiiii espero q vcs tenham gostado bem eu mudei praticamente tudo mas continuem lendo e mandem reviews

Kissus

By:Kagome Universe


End file.
